Stray Tears
by Neko Hoshi Hime Okami
Summary: She hated Aido with her guts but his cousin, someone she thought was like him, wasn't like the same aristocrat. KainxOc First Vampire Knight oneshot


Stray Tear

**My local library – yes I visit the library, it's my second home besides Walmart *laughs* got in some new manga and the fanbook for Vampire Knight was there and I snatched it in a way. So I was reading it and I came across Kain Akatsuki's profile and ideas started to go through my mind. So Matsuri Hino owns Vampire Knight.**

"Stay away from Kaname-sama." Seiren hissed as she brought her arm up across her chest, scaring her slightly as she stared at the group of vampires – her kind – walking toward their class. "Get back to the doors."

"You know, you can be a pain in the ass sometimes Seiren-chan. Now let me go to class." She hissed back, pushing the arm to the teen's side. Walking past her, she felt pressure hit her in the back, forcing her to the ground.

"You've been suspended from going to class thanks to your little sparring with Aido." She growled as she kept her knee in the young vampire's back.

"You know as well as I do that he started it when he decided to insult me for keeping games in my room." She growled. "Like he has room to take since he has all those pictures of Kaname-sama in his room and under his pillow."

"Seiren, come on." Kaname called as he turned around and stared at his body guard, who could be annoying at times but was faithful either way.

Nodding, she turned her gaze back down at the vampire then rose off her. " Sayu, listen to me. Stay away from us and go back to your dorm. Be a good girl for once and not get in our way."

Glaring at the retreating figure of the vampire, Sayu brushed the dirt off her uniform and turned around on her heel. It didn't matter if she missed class for a few days, it wasn't like Ichijo didn't fill her in on it during the day. Giving a pout, she walked back to the door, her skirt fluttering across her thighs as she kept the usual stride she had.

"Damn Seiren, I hate her." She grumbled with a sigh afterwards. Looking up at the moon, she stared at the scars that it was given by the asteroids that pounded into it.

"Hey, look its Sayu, I think." A voice caught her hearing, making her perk up like a cat when it caught the scent of it's next victim. Turning her head, she stared at the two day class students – both male – as they walked through the brush that was lining the path.

"Shit." She mumbled under her breath as she turned her attention back to where the dorms were. Walking away from the students, she made her way back to her dorm so she could through her frustration into her games. Oh how she would love to challenge Aido to a game and beat his ass at it. She would so love it.

"Wait Sayu. Wait up! I wanna give you something." One of the boys called as they jogged to keep up with her.

Oh how she hated being only five four at times. Sighing, she picked up her pace some more to the point she was jogging to keep them away from her. She didn't want any more trouble in her life especially if this was to be dealt by the headmaster. Shaking her head, she ran off, feeling the stinging of her eyes as she wanted to get back in her room and feel normal.

"Where's the fire Sayu-chan? I know Akatsuki didn't do anything of it because he's been right here the whole time." Aido's voice caught her by surprise, scaring her slightly.

Stopping, she stared at the two cousins with her dark eyes. How she hated running into Aido now? Would he tease her because of her tears?

"Aido, why don't you go find the guardians and get them to take care of those boys?" Akatsuki asked as he looked at his cousin.

"Fine. I wonder if Zero would like it if I flirt with Yuki?" Aido wondered as he walked away.

"Do you want to have a bucket of water on your head again?" Kain warned with a slight hiss of annoyance in his voice.

Shrugging, Aido disappeared into the darkness.

Looking behind her, she glared at how close the human teens were, only to make her inch away and stare at them. Hiding behind Kain, she fell to her knees and closed her ebony eyes to stare at the darkness of her subconscious. She felt pathetic again.

"Why aren't you in class Sayu?" Kain inquired as he kept his eye on the students that shouldn't even be out.

"Your wonderful cousin got me suspended for a few days because he insulted me for my video game collection. I can't help it that I'm a female gamer." Sayu muttered as she opened her eyes and felt the warm tears fall. How she wished she was born into a human family at times instead of an aristocrat vampire?

"Why didn't you insult him for his collection of pictures?" Akatsuki questioned with a sigh.

"I'm not sure. Maybe I was being lazy and just wanting to play my new game." She responded, whining slightly. She really wanted to play that game. She was wanting it for a long time – a few years at most if she could remember – and it was one of the hottest games that came out that month when it did. It was also a RPG, another favorite of hers.

"See it this way, you can play all the games you want for a few days."

"I'm going to be working on make up work thanks to Ichijo-kun for getting me all the work you guys will be doing for those days." She silently thanked the cheerful vampire with a smile.

"That would be easy. You think everything's easy and all you want to do is play games and read walk through books for some of your games to get some of those items on it." Kain said.

"Especially for my _Legend of Zelda_ games." She perked up at the mentioning of her favorite series of games. If only the new game that was coming out for it wasn't on the new game system that came out. Bowing her head, she let another tear fall with the thought.

"Don't even cry over it." Kain said, turning around and squatting down in front of her.

"What about those brats?" She asked, staring into the pale eyes of the teen.

"The Guardians are here so we don't have to worry about them anymore. I'll meet up with you later Hanabusa." Akatsuki waved not really caring as he helped her up and started toward the dorms with her.

"What about class? I can go by myself." She protested, staring up at him.

"I rather walk a lady to her destination instead of being rude and leave her there." Kain interjected.

Nodding, she fell silent with her hand reaching up and playing with her dark-brown hair that was short enough to be called a boy cut.

Once they reached where she needs to go, she watched him turn around and started back. Reaching out, she grabbed his white sleeve, stopping the taller vampire in his tracks. "Before you go, Kain-kun, thank you."

"You're welcome. Oh, the next time you have a tear to shed about anything, please let me be there and comfort you next time." Kain said without even looking at the teen vampire. It was rude to do something like that but he couldn't stare at her.

"Akatsuki, I love you." She blurted out, before going into the building, shutting the door behind her so she couldn't hear his answer.

Turning around, he stared at the wooden door that led into the door's entrance. Did he hear her right? He couldn't have. Shaking his head, he continued to stare at the door, hoping she would pop out and say that she was joking. "I . . . love you too."

**So do ya like it? Please review and tell me. I've started to like **_**The Legend of Zelda**_** recently thanks to mi tomadachi, I think that's how you spell it in Japanese. It means friend. **


End file.
